dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Falcoz/My DQ9 Team
Okay so, I was debating whether or not to post this, but I figured what the heck, right? I'd say my team is pretty advanced, my first four characters are all around the 70s or 80s in level, except for Borealis because she switches vocations a lot. I've beaten the main story and unlocked all vocations. I had an easy time with most of the later bosses because I power-leveled hard XD. Astralis, Castor, and Pollux joined at the same time, before taking on the Wight Knight. So here it goes, if you like the descriptions please comment. I know that according to the plot, Borealis would be a Celestrian and everyone else would be human, but picture them all as Celestrians. All the Celestrians in the story (Aquila, Columba, Apus Major, Corvus, etc.) have the same name as a constellation. If you'll notice, all these characters are named after celestial bodies as well. Borealis, Gender: Female, Main Vocation: Paladin, level 57, age 14, siblings: Astralis Borealis is a young Celestrian and former guardian of Angel Falls. She is cheerful, adventurous, and even somewhat giddy. Incredibly brave, she would jump right off of the Observatory and fly to the furthest reaches of the world if she were allowed to. As the leader of the team, she always tries to keep everything organized, to the point of accidentally micromanaging at times. She owns a master's degree from Swinedimples Academy in several weapons, including boomerangs and bows. Borealis is also very selfless- she would take a hit for an ally without even thinking twice. Actually, that's exactly what she does as a Paladin. She is extremely friendly and likes talking to people. Astralis, Gender: Male, Main Vocation: Thief, level 91, age 16, siblings: Borealis As Borealis's older brother, he overprotects her like it's his job. He used to try to keep Borealis from fighting at all, but realized it was no use. Astralis himself is in fact always wearing a smile on his face, unlike most thieves. Also strangely, he hardly ever uses half-inch. While not the best at bashing up monsters, his eyes are very keen. He excels at finding hidden treasure! Castor, Gender: Female, Main Vocation: Sage, level 81, age 17, siblings: Pollux Castor is the healer of the party. She used to train as a priest, which got her some pretty good Magical Mending, but has switched to Sage due to the greater variety of spells, mostly Kazing. You would be wrong if you thought she can't fight, though. Castor has completely mastered the spear and uses it as her weapon of choice. Very humble, she never gets proud even though she has saved the party countless times. Pollux, Gender: Female, Main Vocation: Martial Artist, level 77, age 19, siblings: Castor Here comes the REAL damage-dealer. Pollux is the best fighter and a master of both the staff and hand-to-hand combat. When fighting powerful enemies, she builds up her tension to 100 and unleashes the fury. Truth be told, in boss fights, she usually delivers the finishing blow. This trend has become famous among the team. Pollux doesn't care about accessories and fashion and whatnot. She's a serious no-nonsense person who values efficiency and skill. I have some other characters that aren't listed here, I'll probably show you them later. Category:Blog posts